GTA Wiki:Bieżące wydarzenia
Witamy w portalu dotyczącym aktualności ze świata Rockstara i serii Grand Theft Auto. 10 razy "nie" Londynowi 6 czerwca 2010, 9:37 (dodane przez: tomta1) Serwis Hecklerspray opublikował listę 10 powodów, dlaczego GTA nigdy nie powinno zostać osadzone w Londynie. Jest w nim mowa o samym Rockstar North, transporcie, fanach jednośladów, broniach, policji, samych Londyńczykach i o wielu innych sprawach. EDIT (7 czerwca 2010, 18:08 [[User:Texel|Texel]]) Patch, opisany tutaj przeszło tydzień temu, pojawił się na stronie Rockstar Games - i teraz, link do niego pojawia się tutaj. Grand Theft Auto IV Title Update v. 1.0.7.0. Brak GTA na targach E³ 3 czerwca 2010, 16:38 (dodane przez: tomta1) Rockstar poinformował, że to gówno na najbliższych targach Electronic Entertainment Expo (E³) nie zostanie zaprezentowana nowe hujstwo z serii Grand Theft Auto. Udział Rockstara ograniczy się do pokazu Max maluch Demo, promocje, patch 30 maja 2010, 18:41 (dodane przez: Texel) Po dwóch tygodniach przestoju w aktualnościach - trzy informacje. Pierwszą informacją jest fakt, że nieprzychylny dotąd wersjom demo swoich gier Rockstar Games, niezadowolony wynikami sprzedaży GTA: Chinatown Wars na iPhone wydał demo tej właśnie gry. Więcej informacji o demie, mającym nazwę Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Lite - tutaj. Demo waży 144 MB. Jest to pełna gra, z wyjątkiem faktu, że znajdują się w niej tylko trzy pierwsze misje. Drugą informacją jest fakt, że firma Sony, niezadowolona wynikami sprzedaży nowej konsolki PSPgo, wprowadziła dla niej promocję. Otóż każdy, kto zarejestruje swoją nową konsolkę tego typu po 1 kwietnia 2010 i pobierze Promotion Theme ze sklepu PlayStation Store, będzie mógł za darmo pobrać dziesięć tytułów, oto one: Gran Turismo, MotorStorm, Arctic Edge, LittleBigPlanet, Wipeout Pure, Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice, FIFA World Cup, Need For Speed: Shift, Avatar, GTA: Vice City Stories i Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines. Trzecią, ostatnią informacją jest fakt o wydaniu kolejnego patcha do GTA IV (1.0.7.0) i EFLC (1.1.2.0). Patch obejmuje wersję PC. Oto lista zmian, dokonanych w obu tytułach: GTA IV - 1.0.7.0 *usunięto błąd związany z przezroczystością liści na drzewach *usunięto błąd blokujący możliwość wrzucania klipów do bazy RGSC w przypadku użycia w nich niektórych utworów *usunięto błąd spowalniający gameplay w momencie zbliżania się do wody *dodano możliwość zmiany klawisza wykonującego detonację bomby EFLC - 1.1.2.0 *usunięto błąd związany z przezroczystością liści na drzewach *usunięto błąd blokujący możliwość wrzucania klipów do bazy RGSC w przypadku użycia w nich niektórych utworów *usunięto błąd spowalniający gameplay w momencie zbliżania się do wody *usunięto błąd który spowalniał grę w momencie wejścia do łodzi w misji Sexy Time *dodano możliwość zmiany klawisza wykonującego detonację bomby *odseparowano plik odpowiedzialny za ustawienia w EFLC (teraz to SETTINGS_EFLC.CFG), plik już więcej nie koliduje z tym używanym przez podstawową wersję Grand Theft Auto IV tłumaczenie listy - GTAthegame.net Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 2? 16 maja 2010, 8:53 (dodane przez: Texel) W związku z nadchodzącymi targami Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) 2010, w internecie pojawiła się lista. Nie byłoby w niej nic dziwnego, gdyby nie pewna pozycja, znajdująca się pod nazwą "Take-Two Interactive" - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 2. Zwykłe niedopatrzenie, błąd, czy może autentyczna zapowiedź? Listę można zobaczyć tutaj. Episodes from Liberty City u naszych wschodnich sąsiadów 16 maja 2010, 8:44 (dodane przez: Texel) Niedawno Rockstar ogłosił, że 21 maja dodatki Episodes from Liberty City zostaną wydane u naszych wschodnich sąsiadów: w krajach bałtyckich i Wspólnocie Niepodległych Państw. Pełna lista - poniżej. Armenia, Azerbejdżan, Białoruś, Estonia, Kazachstan, Kirgistan, Litwa, Łotwa, Mołdawia, Rosja, Tadżykistan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan W liście mogły się znaleźć błędy. Plebiscyt Golden Joystick Awards czas zacząć 6 maja 2010, 13:57 (dodane przez: Texel) Tak jak w tytule - czas zacząć plebiscyt Golden Joystick Awards. Jest to 28. edycja tego plebiscytu. W roku 2009 tylko GTA: Chinatown Wars zwyciężyło w swojej kategorii. Natomiast w roku 2010 gry z serii GTA, a także ich deweloperzy są obecne w sześciu z szesnastu kategorii. Aby zagłosować, odwiedź ten link. Oto lista kategorii, którymi powinien zainteresować się każdy fan serii GTA: right|350px Action Game of The Year: :Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad Of Gay Tony :Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City Downloadable Game of The Year: :Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Portable Game of The Year: :Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Soundtrack of The Year: :GTA IV: Episodes From Liberty City UK Developer of The Year: :Rockstar Leeds :Rockstar North Ultimate Game of The Year: :Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars :Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City Advertising Council Page 28 kwietnia 2010, 11:07 (dodane przez: Texel) Na serwerze Rockstar Games pojawiła się niedawno strona, na której będą zamieszczane reklamy, które mogliśmy usłyszeć w radiach ery GTA III i IV. Chociaż na razie możemy odsłuchać tam dziesięć reklam, to z pewnością będą dodawane nowe. Oto lista dostępnych reklam: 400px|right *GTA III **''Ammu-Nation'' **''Equinox'' **''Join the Military'' **''Fernando's New Beginnings'' **''Eris Running Shoes'' **''House of Tomorrow'' *GTA: Vice City **''Buy American'' **''Blox'' **''Exploder'' *GTA: Liberty City Stories **''Space Monkey'' Opisaną stronę można odwiedzić, klikając w ten link. Dodatkowo, coś dla tych, którzy zakupili GTA: Episodes from Liberty City, a niezbyt rozumieją wypowiadane tam dialogi. Otóż ekipa GTAPolska.pl rozpoczęła już planowanie spolszczenia do obu dodatków. Tłumaczenie jeszcze się nie rozpoczęło, na dzień dzisiejszy są wykonane czcionki i rozkodowane pliki z tekstami. Dowody na rozpoczęcie prac umieszczono poniżej. Zgodnie ze słowami szefa projektu, krejda, żeby tłumaczenie mogło się rozpocząć, "ekipa musi zaliczyć całą linię fabularną". Najpierw zostanie przetłumaczony dodatek The Lost and Damned, a później The Ballad of Gay Tony - zgodnie z kolejnością wydawania dodatków. 300px300px Base Jumping Extreme Film Festival 28 kwietnia 2010, 11:07 (dodane przez: Texel) Z okazji premiery Episodes from Liberty City na PC, Rockstar ogłosił rozpoczęcie nowego konkursu w Social Clubie. Nosi on nazwę Base Jumping Extreme Film Festival i jest konkursem na najlepszy film stworzony w Video Editorze. Film musi spełniać dwa kryteria: musi być praktycznie w całości o skokach spadochronowych, musi mieć do 5 minut długości. Zwycięzca zgarnie specjalne gadżety, związane z EFLC oraz - uwaga - kartę graficzną NVIDIA GeForce GTX 470. A chociaż... po co ja to wszystko piszę. Jak zwykle, Polacy nie mogą brać udziału w konkursie. Na pociechę pozostaje fakt, że oprócz nas od konkursu zostało odciętych wiele innych krajów. 400px|center A na deser - kolejne dzieło znanego grafika Patricka Browna. Przedstawia ona, co zrobiłby Luis Lopez, gdyby ten zaczął rozrabiać po pijaku w klubie Maisonette 9. Grafikę w wyższej rozdzielczości można obejrzeć tutaj. 400px|center Odszedł Keith "Guru" Elam 21 kwietnia 2010, 20:08 (dodane przez: Texel) right Niestety, jesteśmy zmuszeni przerwać atmosferę podekscytowania, wywołaną wydaniem GTA: Episodes from Liberty City. Otóż 19 kwietnia 2010 roku (poniedziałek) zmarł Keith Elam, szerzej znany jako Guru. Guru był jednym z czołowych raperów w Nowym Jorku. Był członkiem formacji Gang Starr, którą tworzył wraz z DJ Premierem. Zadebiutowali płytą No More Mr. Nice Guy. Formacja ma na swoim koncie 6 płyt, z których każda osiągnęła wielomilionową sprzedaż. Guru był również twórcą projektu Jazzmatazz. Do współpracy przy tym projekcie zaprosił sławy Jazzu, Soul i R'n'B. Albumy Jazzmatazz również rozeszły się w wielu milionach egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Ostatnim projektem Guru był Ill Kid. Miał on na celu promowanie nowych i obiecujących talentów. (źródło: filmweb.pl) W świecie serii GTA znany był głównie z podkładania głosu 8-Ballowi - postaci, występującej w Grand Theft Auto III i Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Epizody oficjalnie na PC w Polsce! 16 kwietnia 2010, 20:08 (dodane przez: Texel) Nareszcie, po 60 dniach oczekiwania, przedłużonych o kolejne 17 dni, fani serii GTA, posiadający PC i konsole PlayStation 3, doczekali się. Otóż dnia dzisiejszego, oficjalnie w Polsce zostało wydane Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Oczekiwanie na dodatki do GTA IV w wersji na PC rozpoczęło się już w grudniu 2008, kiedy ogłoszono wydanie GTA: The Lost and Damned na Xbox 360. Końcem czerwca 2009, głosy internautów jeszcze bardziej się wzmogły - potwierdzono wtedy informację o wydaniu GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Oficjalnie, Epizody na PC zapowiedziano końcem stycznia 2010. Początkowo, premiera dodatków miała odbyć się 30 marca bieżącego roku. Kilkanaście dni przed premierą, przeniesiono ją na 13 kwietnia w Ameryce Pn. i 16 kwietnia w Europie. Koniec historii, zajmijmy się graniem! Zanim jednak zaczniemy grać, najpierw zakupmy grę na jednej ze stron Cenegi - Epizody kosztują tam 99,99 zł w wersji na PC i 159,99 zł w wersji na PlayStation 3. A dla tych, którzy chcą najpierw zobaczyć grę - poniżej została zamieszczona galeria screenów, zrobionych przez forumowiczów GTAForums.com. Jeszcze niżej, dwa gameplay'e - początkowe cut-scenki The Lost and Damned i The Ballad of Gay Tony. Oto screeny z The Lost and Damned... (pierwszy pochodzi z menu gry) 400px 300px300px 300px300px 300px300px ...i z The Ballad of Gay Tony. 300px300px 300px300px 300px300px A tutaj - pierwsza cut-scenka z TLaD... SsFzlacSBRQ ...i z TBGT. Wtc7ip6lY-I Oficjalny trailer Epizodów na PC i PS3 12 kwietnia 2010, 20:08 (dodane przez: Texel) Na dzień przed premierą GTA: Episodes from Liberty City na PC i PlayStation 3, Rockstar Games wydał nowy trailer (zapowiadany już w piątek). Film ukazał się kilka minut po godzinie 19:00 - można go obejrzeć poniżej. E_jTxTooH0s Wideo-recenzja IGN.com 12 kwietnia 2010, 14:15 (dodane przez: Texel) Dodatkowo, IGN.com wydało wideo-recenzję Epizodów w wersji na PS3. Gra ta dostała od nich ocenę 9.2/10, co jest bardzo dobrym wynikiem. Recenzję można obejrzeć poniżej. S6lZ23ngDao